Revenge
by cjay03
Summary: dean/oc. i know it's an overdone idea, but i cant help it. he's so hot. her family was killed by yellow-eyes and as explained by the title, she is out for her revenge. she meets dean and sam along the way and they help each other out...
1. Chapter 1

_**Revenge**_

_I lay on a beach, where the sand was white, and the ocean was crystal-blue. As I stared out at the calm ocean, a hand was placed on my shoulder. When I turned to see who was disturbing me, I found myself looking into perfect blue eyes, the same blue as the ocean in front of me. Even though I didn't know him at all, I let him lean in and ….._

_CRASH!_

"_Shit." I murmured. The loud crash from downstairs brought me out of my awesome dream. Squinting in the darkness, I looked over to see my sister's bed empty. Couldn't blame her, really, she was allowed to be up, as she was an insomniac. Laura would probably be the one downstairs making all the noise, either practicing her kung-fu on one of Mama's antiques, or she was making herself a late-night snack, and accidentally knocked the cookie jar over. _

_I pulled myself out of bed, and walked out onto the balcony that ran around the inside of the house, so we could see who was in the foyer from the third floor. What I saw in the foyer shocked me. When I saw it, I almost passed out. There were my family's bodies, all in a pile in the middle of the foyer. I heard muffled screaming coming from my youngest brother's room on the second floor. Rushing down to his room, I nervously peered inside. I didn't really want to see what was going on, but I had to know. There was a man holding Davi, who was squirming in the man's arms._

"_Let him go! Let him go!" I yelled at the man, trying to pry Davi from his arms. The man simply ignored me, and pushed past me. I watched in horror as the man snapped Davi's neck like he was a branch in his way. How could a person do that? I wondered in horror. Now, I was an orphan at twenty. I had no family now. _

_Suddenly hands grabbed at me, and began dragging me towards the stairs. I twisted my body around, and saw another man holding me. As he pulled me down the stairs to the foyer, towards the pile of bodies, another man with yellow eyes came from the kitchen holding Laura's dead body. My throat closed. For some reason, I couldn't scream._

"_Save that one for after we have lit the fire." He said in a cold, raspy voice._

_My eyes widened in fear as Yellow-Eyes threw Laura's limp body onto the pile. About ten other men came into the middle of the foyer; and stared at the pile of bodies. All of their eyes turned black, exept Yellow-Eyes, whose own eyes blazed yellow even more. As the pile suddenly went up in flames, I bit into the one who was holding me. The taste of sulphur burned my mouth. He growled inhumanly as he dropped me. As he made to grab me again, I ran out the open door, and tried to dispel the image of my family's bodies burning out of my mind. I then ran further and further down the road, hearing the men trying to run after me. Pft, I wasn't the fastest runner at my old school for nothing. I then made a quick detour in my run, and went through the forest. As I ran through the thick of the wood, I tripped over a large branch. I fell and fell…_

I then woke up with a start from the dream that had plagued me since I had run from my home. Taking deep breaths, I glanced over at the neon-green digital clock on the hotel's bedside. Shit, it was eleven already. I pushed myself out of the bed, and got into my gym clothes. After I was dressed, I grabbed my bag of 'after-gym' clothes, and headed out of the hotel room. I locked the door, and then headed down to my grey Chevy Biscayne, and drove down to the local gym. When I was there, I worked out for three hours on as many machines as I could get to as a non-member.

When I got back to the hotel, it was half past one, and I was hungry. So I had a quick shower, got into my clothes for the day, and then drove to the town's local diner. As I got out of my car and was heading into the diner, I saw a nice Chevy Impala. It was kept well oiled too, I thought, giving it one last glance as I headed inside. For the rest of the day, after my lunch, I just killed some time at the hotel, until it was time for me to head to work. Let me just clarify one thing now – I work at the Strip Club. Yeah, it's actually called that. Not very imaginative.

That night, I started work at eleven, and would do my thing until about three. I drove my Chevy to the club, and entered through the back entrance, which led straight to the dressing room. Thankfully no man, drunk or otherwise had ever tried the back door, as it was always unlocked for us girls. Well, not when I was here, anyway.

"Okay, Morgan, you've got five minutes to get ready. The crowd is getting restless." Grey, the owner of the club said to me.

I nodded, and quickly rushed over to my rack of ... underwear. You can't really call what you have to wear at a strip club 'clothes'. As quickly as I could, I put on the pair of black underwear, black chaps, black boots and matching bra on. It's no wonder that my name is Black Babe. (Grey's idea, not mine). I then brushed out my hair, and put on my make-up as quickly as possible. Then Grey came over to me, and practically pushed me onto my stage. The sound guys put on my starting song, and I began my shift for the night.

* * *

After about two hours, I noticed a really hot guy come in, and he pushed his way to the front of my stage, and took a seat at the table sitting at the head of my stage. I smiled at him seductively, and continued my dancing. Thankfully, Grey said that we didn't actually have to strip unless we wanted to. As the man continued to watch me and only me, along with about five other guys, which it looked like it was a bachelor party. It was now time to get some decent tips.

I made my way to the front of the stage, and worked the pole. This was definitely working. It got me tips from the party on my left, and the single hot guy on the right. So, to get my tips up, I decided to work on a bit of envy. I favoured the party of guys first, teasing them by dancing right in front of them. That got me about one hundred and fifty dollars, and then I worked the single one. He gave me a five hundred dollar bill.

I gave a fake sympathetic look to the party of guys, and then gave the single one a lap dance. I'm just glad that he didn't moan or anything, because since I'm at work, I get a bit awkward. He just smirked, and watched me appreciatively. But I was enjoying myself too, and unfortunately, Grey's work ethics came back to bite me on the ass. 'Dont kiss them. Don't favour one customer. Don't lap-dance for longer than fifteen minutes.' It had just about come to times-up. I leant forward and whispered in his ear, "I finish at three. Meet me out back."

* * *

Before I knew it, Grey was closing up, which meant I got to leave. As I left, I called bye to the boss, and then headed out back. The hot guy had watched me until half two, and then left. But when I headed to my car out back, I saw him waiting for me. He smiled at me, and crossed the car park. He pulled me into a deep kiss. "Come to my hotel room." he said to me, as we leant against my car, before making out for a bit. I smiled back at him and nodded.

He drove his car, the Chevy Impala that I had admired earlier today, or I should say, yesterday, to his, and to my suprise, my hotel. We went up to his room, and he banged on the door, but it was bolted shut. He uttered a few of my favourite curse words, and then I suprised him by leading him to my room.

I unlocked the door, and the guy and I started kissing as soon as the door was open. I backed him into the room, lingered the the door long enough for me to lock the door behind me. "You even going to ask my name?" he panted between kisses. I kissed him back and whispered back seductively, "Is that even relevant?" He smirked and we began fumbling with our clothes. Once our clothes were strewn around the room, I pushed Dean on the bed, and straddled him, and smirked down at his shocked face. "What, don't tell me you don't like me on top?" I asked. He replied by pushing himself inside me. Groaning, I sighed in pleasure. Then, I took control. After we had both climaxed, I rolled off, and fell asleep. My ex told me I was like a man by doing that.

* * *

The next morning, I woke up to my ususal nightmare, but the guy who I slept with last night was fumbling around, looking for his boxers. I cleared my throat loudly.

"Looking for something?" I asked. The guy almost jumped out of his skin. "let me guess, you are usually pretty good at sneaking out after a one night stand?"

He nodded guiltily. I pulled out his boxers from under my head, and threw them to him. The guy opened his mouth to apologise or something. "Don't worry about it. It was a one night stand for both of us, right?" I said. He nodded. "You can let yourself out, I have to shower." I added, kissing the guy on the cheek, and then heading into the bathroom. From the bathroom, I heard him say to himself, "Well, that sucks. Could have had something there." I grinned to myself and turned the shower on.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, I emerged from the shower, and, still in just my towel, I booted up my laptop, and checked today's newpaper. Ah, something right up my alley. But first I should probably explain what I mean by 'my alley'. Well, it's been eight months since I witnessed my family's mass muder. The police have questioned me, proclaimed me insane, and almost had me incarcerated for life. They thought I did it. Since then (it took them a month to figure out that I didn't do it), I've figured out that the men who murdered my family were a group of demons. Yeah, I know, sounds insane. I've been told that a bit too often. I've done a lot of research and figured out how to kill all sorts of these bastards. It's been seven months, and I've been doing sort of a tour of the States, killing demons in all sorts of places, Minnesota, Tennessee, Texas, New York; basically all over the damn place. I still haven't run into Yellow-Eyes. But I'm hoping I do. I want to kill that mother-fucking bastard.

So, this one 'up my alley', is a vampire. He's been killing right here. He, or maybe it's a she, don't know yet, had killed two couples last night. Shit, I'm such a bitch. I was out working and having a one night stand last night, and I missed it. But I'll get it tonight. Vampires usually hibernate, and this one will be out for more tonight, so I'll put myself up for bait.

I then grabbed my bag and pulled out some clothes that I thought would attract a creature of the night. After pulling on my underwear and bra, I grabbed out a pair of vintage-wash jeans, and a grey v-neck t-shirt. Even though I knew it would be cold at the cemetery tonight, I decided against a scarf. Cemetery, I know. But vampires aren't known for their sense of originality. After I was dressed, I whipped out my cell phone and called Grey to say I couldn't work tonight.

"Grey." he answered very professionally.

"Hey, it's Morgan." I answered.

"Oh, hey. Nice going last night. Got us a lot of money." Grey replied.

I winced. If we did good last night, what happens if the same guys come looking for me. "I can't come in tonight, Grey." I said quickly, hoping that he wouldn't start yelling.

"Oh, what? Why not?" He asked indignantly.

"Another job already called me." I lied. Well, it wasn't really a lie. It did call me. Or I called it. Either way, I couldn't go to the Strip Club tonight.

"Oh. Well, I'll just have to call you first next time, won't I?" Grey asked rhetorically.

"Bye, Grey." I said. He had already hung up. I rolled my eyes, and prepared myself for the little stake out tonight. Get it, 'stake' out. Oh, forget it.

* * *

That night, I arrived in the cemetery at about midnight. Seems fitting to be in a cemetery at midnight. Goes with the whole creepy theme.

I sat down at the first mausoleum tomb that I saw, and opened the latest romance novel that I had bought. Tacky, I know, but I've read them since I was eighteen, and it's kind of hard to break the habit. About half an hour went by and I was almost finished when a shadow fell over my head. I looked up, and saw a man standing over me.

"You know, it's not a very good idea to be out here all alone." He said.

"I quite like being out here. More peaceful than a bar." I replied.

He smiled widely, laughed and I saw his teeth lengthen. As he leant closer to my neck, I drew up my jeans leg and grabbed out my knife and rammed it into his neck. "Not very nice is it?" I quipped, moving out of his reach. Unfortuately, he was a vampire, and wasn't dead yet. Well, dead as in dusted. He ran towards me, and I roundhouse-kicked him, knocking him onto his back. "You done?" I asked him, pressing the toe of my shoe down on his throat.

His eyes narrowed at me, and he tried to kick me, but missed. "Apparently not." I said, to my now answered question. I knelt down next to him, and picked up his hand. "You see this line on your hand," I said, pointing to the 'life-line'. "it shows how long you have to live. Unfortunately, you're going to have to deal with being a leftie." Grinning at his confused face, I pulled my Remington 57 out of the back of my jeans. Without flinching, I shot off his hand. "Ready to talk now?" I asked again. The vampire gulped and replied, "Yes."

"Now we're getting somewhere. So, I'm betting you know who killed the Wickham family." I said, keeping my eyes on him, so he couldn't run away without dying. But I needed to get some information out of him. I watched as a hint of familiarity crossed his eyes when I said 'Wickham'. "So you do know." I added, by the look on his face.

He shifted uncomfortably. "I can't tell you that. He'd kill me." He said, sounding generally scared of Yellow-Eyes.

"Well, you're already heading that way if you don't tell me." I replied, with an evil look in my eye. Still, the vampire wasn't talking. He just lay there. Silent. I looked down at his face, and looked him over. "Well, if you're going to be that way..." I trailed off. My eyes lingered on his crotch, and I replaced my Remington 57 with the knife that I used to stab him in the neck. "Then I might just have to go south of the border," I said, making an effort to sound sympathetic. This could actually be quiet interesting if he didn't start talking at this. "and it's a two for one offer tonight." The vampire's eyes widened in fear at my comment.

"Okay, okay! I'll talk. The one with the yellow eyes, his name's Azazel." He said quietly.

"Sorry, didn't quite get that." I said, cupping my ear to make it seem as if I was deaf.

"Azazel. That's his name!" The vampire yelled.

"Thankyou. That wasn't so hard, was it?" I replied, smirking. I picked my book back up, and went to head back to my car.

"Wait! You're just going to let me go?" He called.

I smiled to myself. "That's a good point." I turned half way around, pulled my gun out, loaded it with a magazine of small silver bullets, and shot the vampire. I could hear him turning to ash as I walked back to my car.

* * *

Please rate and review. My first Supernatural fanfic, so be honest. ;)


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

For the rest of the night, thankfully, I spent in bed. Grey didn't call me again, so I wouldn't have to worry about working until three in the morning again. The next morning, unfortunately, I was woken up by my cell-phone's dulcet tones at seven.

"What do you want?" I croaked sleepily into the phone.

"I want you to work tonight." Grey's voice replied crisply.

"Grey its seven-o-clock in the fucking morning. Piss off." I replied, already wanting to slam the phone back on the bedside table.

Grey answered with a threat, "Either you work tonight, or you're fired."

"Fine. I'll be there. Eleven-thirty, right?" I said, squinting in the dim morning light.

"Yes. See you there." Grey replied, before hanging up.

I pulled a face, as I shut the phone. "Too fucking early." I groaned, before dragging myself out of the warm comfort of the bed and into the shower.

For the next few hours, I spent under the warm water of the shower. I don't think many people were impressed with me, wasting the hot water, but I didn't care much. I just wanted to wash away the horrible feeling of the nightmares that had plagued me more than once last night.

* * *

The rest of the day was spent going over the newspapers from around the country. I found a few decent places which had crimes which sounded like they were going to fit in my line of work. When quarter past eleven came around, I was lying on the bed watching bad re-runs of Buffy. God, they got it so wrong on that.

I switched off the t.v, and quickly shoved down the last piece of sushi that I had been eating for dinner. Yes, I know. Very later dinner. I know, I'm a bad girl. Then, throwing the plastic packet in the bin, I pulled on my shoes, and headed out of the dingy hotel room and drove to the Strip Club.

"Thank-you." Grey said sarcastically as I walked through the back door.

"I'm about to let you down." I replied, as I began taking my clothes off.

I could sense Grey's face fall behind me. "What? Why?" he protested.

"I got called by my aunt this afternoon. She said that Dad's got cancer. I need to go and spend some time with him." I replied, quickly making up the lie.

"But - you - why aren't you upset?" Grey asked, as I pulled the fishnets over my thighs.

"Of course I am, but I'll be able to hold myself together this one night, okay." I replied, pulling the boyshort-type underwear over the fishnets. I then fixed the bra, and then turned to see Grey's reaction.

Grey sighed. "Fine. I'll fix your pay after we've closed up."

"Thanks, you're a saint." I added, as I sat down at the make-up bar, and quickly ran a brush through my long hair, and doing my make-up as quickly as possible, without it looking too slutty.

"Okay, Morgan. Hurry on." Grey said, parting the curtains behind me.

I walked out to the stage, to Pour Some Sugar On Me, by Def Leppard. Resisting the urge to look back at Grey in wonder, I began dancing. He never put on any decent music. Well, not that yours truly liked much anyway. But, again, like yesterday, the man that I had slept with the night before last was sitting in front of my stage. But this time he wasn't alone. Sitting on his right was a man, who looked slightly taller than Mr. One-Night Stand, but he also looked like the type who didn't come to strip clubs. Hmm, wonder if that one's gay. He doesn't seem to be enjoying the show much, seems a bit awkward. Mr. One-Night Stand seems to be enjoying himself though. Probably thinks he'll get a replay from the other night. Oh, how wrong he is.

I still wanted to tease the hell out of this guy though. And maybe to get the other one to loosen up a bit. So I worked some of my most seductive moves on the pole right in front of them. Mr. One-Night Stand was smirking up at me and the other was trying his best not to look at me. Even a gay guy would look at me. He would just wonder how I did it. They still sat there until the end of my shift.

* * *

"You're not wanting a threesome, are you?" I asked, as I walked to my car, which was being leant on by the two men that sat in front of me during my shift.

The two men looked at each other and both grimaced. "Yeah, right. That's just disgusting." The one from a few nights ago replied.

"Then why are you here?" I asked, leaning against the drivers' side door.

"We saw you last night. With that vampire." The taller said.

My heart began racing. Other hunters. You gotta be kidding me. "And?" I said, probing for any other interesting information on me. If there was any.

"You're a hunter?" the other asked.

"It's not like I'd be going around in cemeteries in the middle of the night for fun." I quipped.

"Oh." they both said.

"See you 'round, boys." I said, grinning as I got into the car. They were both left there in the dust, with their mouths hanging open as I drove back to the hotel.

A few months later, I ended up running into the boys again. In a bar, where I was singing for money. I know, I'm just so talented. But that night, I also had to get a terrible beastie that was terrorizing the locals.

* * *

"One more song, okay, Frank, and then I gotta sign off for the night." I said to the manager of the bar.

"Alright. Better get the crowd on their feet, or you don't get your tips." Frank replied, holding up the tip jar and shaking it to emphasise his point.

I rolled my eyes, and racked my brain for a decent song to sing. 'Hurt' by Christina Aguilera seemed to be a good pick after about five minutes.

"I'm ready, Frank." I said, after informing the musicians what song I had chosen.

"Good." He said, before walking out onto the small stage. "Good evening, ladies and gents. We have our girl on tonight. Let's give her a warm welcome before she heads off for the night."

Then I walked out onto the stage to loud applause. "Thanks for the applause, guys." I said, grabbing the mic before signalling to the musicians to start up.

"Seems like it was yesterday when I saw your face  
You told me how proud you were but I walked away  
If only I knew what I know today

I would hold you in my arms  
I would take away the pain  
Thank you for all you've done  
Forgive all your mistakes  
There's nothing I wanna do  
To hear your voice again  
Sometimes I want to call you but I know you won't be there

I'm sorry for blaming you for everything I just couldn't do  
And I hurt myself by hating you  
Somedays I feel broke inside but I won't admit  
Sometimes I just want to hide 'cause it's you I miss  
You know it's so hard to say goodbye when it comes to this

Would you tell me I was wrong?  
Would you help me understand?  
Are you looking down upon me?  
Are you proud of who I am?  
There's nothing I want to do  
To have just one more chance  
To look into your eyes and see you looking back

I'm sorry for blaming you for everything I just couldn't do  
And I've had myself  
If I had just one more day, I would tell you how much that  
I've missed you since you've been away

Oh, it's dangerous  
It's so I'm afraid to try to turn back time

I'm sorry for blaming you for everything I just couldn't do  
And I've had myself

By hurting you"

* * *

On finishing the song, I looked out at the audience before leaving the stage. When I looked out, I saw two familiar faces staring back at me, looking bewildered. I inwardly grimaced, and then rushed off the stage.

But unfortunately, when I had made it out to my car that was parked in the back of the carpark, the two men that I had seen in the bar were leaning on the car, waiting for me.

"Hi." I said, slinging my bag over my shoulder.

"Long time no see." The elder of the two replied.

"Yeah." I added, fishing in my bag for my keys.

"You know, we never really learnt each other's names." the taller one said, looking me over.

I looked him over, and then relented. "Morgan. I'm Morgan."

"I'm Dean, and this is Sammy." the shorter one said.

"Sam." the taller one corrected.

"Look, I'd love to stay and chat," I replied sarcastically, "but I have to go deal with a -"

"Wendigo." the two men said together.

"Yeah. So if you don't mind..." I trailed off, reaching to open the car door.

"See you there." Dean called, as the boys walked over to their own car.

I rolled my eyes in annoyance, and got into the car, and started the drive over to the local abandoned asylum, where the wendigo was supposedly hiding out. As I got out of the car, I noticed Sam and Dean's 67 Chevy Impala parked not too far away. Should of known.

Dean was already scaling the wire fence, and Sam was just jumping up onto the fence when I approached them. "You guys don't waste any time, huh?" I called, sliding my jacket off of my shoulders. I threw it over the face, and then jumped onto the fence myself. Soon enough, I had climbed over it, and put my jacket back on. Again, Sam and Dean were looking at me, bewildered.

"What?" I asked, brushing off the dirt of my shoulders. "let's go."


	3. Chapter 3

We walked into the asylum and immediately could smell something off. Like burnt flesh or something. It was weird, I hadn't heard of wendigoes cooking the remains before eating them. Dean and Sam drew their guns, and I pulled a large knife out of a pocket in my jacket.

"What's with that?" Sam asked.

I smirked, and studied it in the dim light. "I had it blessed by the Pope. Can kill anything, this bad boy."

"You met the Pope?" Sam questioned, laughing.

"Yeah. He's a real nice guy. He's got a real admiration for us hunters. That's what he said anyway." I replied.

The two looked stunned, and we walked down the long corridor. As we passed a patient's room, we saw a fire burning. "I really don't get that. From what I've heard, wendigoes don't cook the flesh. They just eat." I said, voicing my earlier thought.

"Well, you've done your homework, haven't you?" Dean quipped from behind me, as I stood in the doorway of the room, looking around to see if the wendigo was in the room. I turned around and faced Dean.

"'Course I have." I answered.

"Guys, I think I found something." Sam's voice called from further down the long corridor.

"Yeah, like what? A ghost in a strait-jacket? I wouldn't be surprised. We're in a freaking asylum." I quipped, as Dean and I walked to catch up with Sam.

Dean chuckled. "That's a good one."

I grinned back at him as we stood either side of Sam. Looking ahead, Dean and I saw exactly what Sam was talking about, and the grins just disappeared from our faces. Three now-dead people were chained to the wall, and all of them had pieces of skin and muscle missing from various parts of the body. I'm telling you, it wasn't a pretty sight, and I should be able to deal with this sort of thing, I'm a hunter.

"The wendigo must be keeping them alive for some reason." Sam said, moving back a step from the scene.

"Or it's just a real sick puppy." Dean added, as I heard a small whimpering sound coming from the cell behind me.

"Uh-oh," I said, wincing as I was looking into a small cell where I had heard the noise from. "this is _not _good."

"What? What'd you find?" Sam asked, he and Dean coming to stand in the doorway behind me. They peered inside, and both looked at me, confused.

"You gotta be kidding me, right? You two have never seen a birth before?" I asked.

"What, is that supposed to be _normal_?" Dean asked, gesturing back to the scene in front of us.

"You talking about the birth, or the things included?" I asked.

Sam looked plain old puzzled. "I had no idea that it is even possible." He added.

Okay, this is probably the part where I tell you what was going on in that room. See, legend goes, that in this asylum, there are psychotic ghosts that scream constantly, right? That would be explainable. But it turns out that the screaming is no ghosts, its wendigoes and their victims. Also explainable, and more rational. Well, in our line of work. But what we saw is a female wendigo giving birth to other baby wendigoes. This explains the tied up humans. But what are we supposed to do, kill it while it's in birth? Now, this situation is very confusing.

"Neither did I. Now we do." I added.

"Well, where's your knife?" Dean asked.

"We're really going to kill it?" I asked him.

"Yeah. It kills people, eats some of them and then it's going to give the rest to the kiddies." Dean replied.

"Okay, then." I replied, replacing my knife in my back pocked, and pulled a gun from my waistband, filled with both iron and silver bullets.

"Why'd you replace your knife? You said it kills anything." Sam asked.

"Don't want to make it personal, 'kay Sam." I replied, remembering the times that I had been in the room with a woman giving birth. As I aimed the gun at the wendigo, I heard both boys start shooting at the wendigo from beside me. I just couldn't do it. I couldn't kill a mother. Once the wendigoes were all dead, I walked out of the asylum, and jumped over the fence again.

"Hey! Hey!" I heard Dean call from behind me.

"What, did I miss one?" I asked sarcastically, turning so I could see him through the wire fence.

"No. But, you gotta try and push all of the personal stuff out of your mind while you are on this hunting trip. Otherwise, it can drive you nuts." Dean replied.

I felt tears burn my eyes. "I can't." I said simply, turning back to my car.

* * *

Later that night, I was sitting at the local bar, drowning my sorrows with Jack. I was dwelling on what Dean said about pushing away all of the personal stuff out of my mind. He didn't get how much I wanted to, but for some reason, the fire, it just stuck on replay, over and over again. I thought I was going nuts. Almost every time I went to sleep, I would see it. See the faces…

"Drowning the hunt with Jack, I see." Dean's voice said suddenly from beside me.

"What do you want, Dean?" I asked, before downing another glass of Jack Daniels.

"What's eating you, kid?" he asked back.

I motioned for the bartender to pour me another drink. "Tell me something, Dean. You ever been on a hunt that's hit close to home?" I replied.

Dean smiled wryly as the bartender slid another cup of Jack Daniels to me. "You have no idea."

"Well – I dunno, the whole thing, it sort of reminded me of home." I confessed.

"You deal with pregnant wendigoes a lot at home?" Dean asked, chuckling.

"No," I answered, smiling a bit, "but I had to deal with a few pregnant woman, and I guess that, with what we deal with, and me being an aunt, I guess I weirded out a bit, huh?"

"No kidding." Dean replied.

"I think I've had enough of Jack for tonight. I'm going to head back to the hotel. Later, Dean." I said, downing the drink in front of me. I pulled out my wallet, and slid a fifty to the bartender. "Keep the change." I added to the confused man.

Then I walked out of the bar, and out to my car. When I got back to the hotel and crawled into the bed, I swear, I could have slept for days.

* * *

I plopped down next to the boys the next morning in the local café with my laptop up and running under my arm, and holding my coffee and bagel.

"Where to next, boys?" I asked, before taking a sip of my coffee.

Both looked at me oddly. "You ain't coming with us. You do your own jobs, we'll do ours." Dean added.

"Oh, and here was me thinking that we did pretty well together." I replied, not flinching in the slightest.

"Yeah, and we did all the hard parts." Dean laughed.

I paused for a minute, seeming to be in thought. "Hmm, I think it was me that actually found the bastard thing. I just let you deal with the messy part."

"Really, you walking away is just letting us?" Sam asked.

Shrugging, I replied "You caught me on an off day, so what?"

"Fine. Next one we go after is your test run." Dean said, taking a bite of his pancake.

"Okay." I replied, raising my cup to my lips and grinning. This was going well.

* * *

"Hey, I think I found something up our alley," I called to the boys from the bed in their hotel room. I peered a little closer to the laptop to have a closer look at the picture which I had already magnified. "seriously up our alley."

Sam and Dean sat next to me on the bed and looked at the picture that I had dug up. It was of a crime scene, where a man had his throat slit while in his bed. His apartment was locked from the inside, and all windows were also locked from the inside. The police seemed to be completely stumped by the case. I dug through the town's archives and this sort of murder had been happening steadily since March.

"Well, looks like we have a succubus on our hands, boys." I said, closing my laptop.

"A succubus?" Dean asked incredulously.

"Yeah, you know - a succubus. Who has sex with them in their sleep, and also kills them in their sleep." Sam explained.

"I know that!" Dean retorted angrily.

"What I've heard is that we have to draw them out of the men's sleeping states with a little mix of herbs, and then use iron bullets to kill her." I added, opening my laptop again to see file on my computer that I wrote down about monsters I had killed.

Dean peered over my shoulder and said "You've dealt with all of these bastards?"

"Yes, Dean, I have." I replied, after looking at the recipe for the mixture that would expel the succubus from the man's dreams, and reaching for the suitcase that housed all of the herbs that I carried around.

"Hey Sam, listen to this. 'The striga's feed off of life force and have been heard of clear back to ancient Rome, they are immune to weapons forged by god or man, although they can be killed by consecrated iron while feeding, and in between feedings they masquerade as a human. Often they appear to be an old crone like woman.'," Dean read off my open laptop. He looked at me. "you've actually dealt with a striga?"

"Yeah. Haven't you heard of them?" I asked, mixing rosemary, thyme, tarragon, sage, dill, lemon verbena, and foxglove in my mortar and pestle.

Sam also looked through the list of demons and evil entities I had faced and added, "We've faced one too. From what we've heard, they aren't very common."

"Well, unfortunately not." I replied, pouring a bit of lavender essence into one of the vials I got out, and added a pinch of the herbal mixture. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Sam and Dean exchange a look. Sam quickly covered the awkward silence.

"So, what have you got there, Morgan?" He asked, as I placed the last vial on the bedside table and closed the case.

I smiled to myself and threw them each a vial. "This little puppy will help us to get out the succubus from the man's mind. So she won't kill him while he's sleeping. The foxglove, lavender and rosemary will make her disorientated, since they are very feminine herbs, and the other herbs are to expel her from the man's mind." I explained.

"Is this some sort of potion or something?" Dean asked, as both men examined the vials in the dim afternoon light.

"Or something." I replied.

"Are you sure this is going to work?" Sam asked, pocketing the small bottle.

"'Course I am. I've done this before," I said, smiling. "obviously you two haven't."

"No, we haven't had to deal with a succubus yet." Sam answered.

"It doesn't mean that we'll be ignorant of it though." Dean retorted, to my subtle accusation.

"Mmhm. Sure." I replied, smirking, as I pulled a map of USA out of my bag. I looked it over, to see how far we had to drive from Michigan to Kansas. From what I could see, it would take at least two days to cross the border, and get into the small town in Kansas.

* * *

"So, this is the town?" Dean asked, as we all stood at the town's first set of street signs.

"Looks like it." I replied, pulling my mp3 player earplugs out of my ears. I looked around, and couldn't see much of anything, as it was all fogged up, and the fog just seemed to keep rolling in.

"Well, let's find a hotel in this foggy damn town." Sam replied, slinging a bag over his shoulder.

We got back in our cars, and drove down the main road with our headlights on the highest setting so we could see where we were going, and soon we stumbled upon a hotel.


End file.
